


Jailbait

by rsadelle



Category: Love & Human Remains (1993)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 1999-05-22
Updated: 1999-05-22
Packaged: 2017-10-28 15:28:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 98
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/309327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rsadelle/pseuds/rsadelle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A drabble.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jailbait

Jailbait. That's what I thought when I first met him. Seventeen. Gorgeous long hair. A beautiful baby face. And he had a great ass.

I fell in love with him immediately. I wanted to know everything about him--what he was like, what he thought, what he was doing being a busboy when all he had to do was ask and Daddy would give him anything he wanted.

He was so proud when they made him a waiter. I was proud too. And he was ecstatic that I was going back to acting.

He's perfect.

I love him.


End file.
